A little Freak of Melancholy
by Izzie
Summary: Ginny voit Snape sous un autre jour après avoir bu une potion HISTOIRE TRADUITE TERMINEE
1. chapitre 1

A Little Freak Of Melancholy 

**Auteur** : underyourstars

**E-Mail de l'auteur** : underyourstars@uol.com.br 

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**E-Mail de la traductrice** : wpahud@bluewin.ch ou ange_papillon2002@yahoo.fr

**Summary :** Ginny voit Snape sous un nouveau jour après avoir bu une potion…

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai trouvé cette fic vraiment super, même si ce n'est pas le genre que je lit habituellement alors j'ai décidé de la traduire. J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant que moi et que je ne ferais pas trop de faute en traduisant…

CHAPITRE 1

Je pourrais jurer que ses yeux posés sur moi sont la seule chose qui me retenait d'éclater de mon corps, mais alors il parla.

Et sa voix retentissait dans mes veines et dans mes cellules, me faisant frissonner et sourire.

Ses mots sonnaient comme du velours touchant ma peau pendant que ses yeux me fixaient, presque ennuyés.

Et juste alors, quelqu'un décida de me sortir de mes illusions par un coup de pied dans la cheville et ça m'a réellement frappé.

- Miss Weasley, pourriez-vous me dire, s'il vous plait, où se trouvait votre esprit ? demanda-t-il, défiant me regardant comme si j'étais un ver et qu'il essayait de surmonter la nausée en me marchant dessus.

- Bien… ici ? répondis-je, effrayé qu'il m'humilie à nouveau devant la classe entière.

- Bien essayé, mais cela ne sonnait pas très convaincant. Vingt point pour Griffondor !

Et maintenant, tout redevint normal.

Snape a finalement satisfait son besoin d'enlever des point à Griffondor et le reste de la classe pouvait finalement respirer.

Actuellement, je ne pouvais pas encore respirer.

Qu'ai-je été faire ?

Je désirais le professeur Snape !

Cette pensée me faisait vouloir crier mon chemin hors de la classe, m'enterrer dans le sol et rester là pour toujours.

Comment pouvais-je commencer à le regarder de cette façon ?

Ensuite, je me souvint.

Cela faisait trois jour qu'Hermione était venue avec l'idée désespérée de boire une potion…

C'était vendredi soir lorsqu'elle m'a demandé si je voulais lui parler.

Cette requête était inattendue.

Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle ressentait l'urgence de me parler comme lorsque Krum lui avais demandé pour le bal et elle avais juste appelé quelqu'un, j'étais là.

Je suis toujours disponible.

Pauvre petite Ginny, sans amis et sans vie sociale.

Elle était confuse entre Harry et Ron.

Oh, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme j'aimais l'entendre dire ça.

- Oh, Ginny, Ron m'a demandé mais parfois je penses qu'Harry a un tout autre chemin ! Que si j'accepte Ron et perd ma chance avec Harry… et si je refuse et que c'est Ron que j'aime ?

J'ai juste sentit comme un cris.

C'était si _attentionné_ de sa part, parler de ses sentiments pour Harry devant moi !

Celle qui l'a aimé durant des années.

Ou alors je pensais que je l'avais aimé durant des années.

Elle a trouvé une potion dans un livre pendant une de ses recherches.

La potion était simple à faire et indiquait qui votre cœur désirait vraiment.

Bien sûr, c'était la solution parfaite pour elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment interdit parce que ce n'était pas un philtre d'amour, pas réellement.

C'était simplement fait pour montrer qui vous aimiez, si vous hésitiez entre deux ou plus d'amoureux.

Quand elle m'a parler de la potion, je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était dans un livre.

Cela ressemblait à quelque chose que serait dans « Monthly Witch », ce stupide magazine avec des conseil d'amour et de beau sorciers posant et donnant des baisers pour des filles stupides qui voudraient l'acheter – moi incluse – mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle était pétrifiée.

Alors moi, en merveilleuse copine que je suis, j'ai offert de boire cette potion avec elle.

Je l'aiderais à la préparer et je la boirais avec elle.

Bien sûr, je pensait que cela serait assez simple.

Je pensais que j'était prête à me servir de ce que j'avais ressentit pour Harry Potter, une potion ne pouvais pas être si difficile à traiter.

Ce à quoi je n'ai pas pensé, c'est que cela serait si dur après.

Nous avons bu cette damnée potion dimanche matin, je jour d'Hogsmeade.

Hermione voulait pouvoir passer la journée avec ses « prétendant », alors elle pourrait sentir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment et finir tous ses doutes.

Je n'ai pas idée de comment était sa journée, mais la mienne était comme d'habitude.

Bien sûr, je n'étais pas aller avec eux à Hogsmeade, alors j'y suis allée avec Fred et Georges.

Mais alors la chose la plus étrange est arrivée.

Je ne ressentait rien quand je regardait vers Harry.

Au dîner, nous étions assis côte à côté et je ne renversais pas mon jus, je n'étalais pas la nourriture partout sur la table ou ne perdit la contrôle et détruisit la nourriture avec mes coudes !

Et je ne pouvais pas croire que quand il me parlais, je répondait tout à fait normalement.

Même Ron ne pouvais pas le croire !

Bien, il ne le croirait toujours pas si il ne l'avais pas vu, mais il ne pouvais pas tout voir car lui et Hermione s'était mis en couple ce jour-là.

Bravo à eux !

Bob, retournons au problème.

Je commençais à ressentir un petit picotement. 

Ce n'était pas habituel de me sentir normal autour de Harry.

Je commençais à regarder autour en désespérant le regard sur Ron et Hermione que je pouvais juste supporter et je ne me sentais pas assez romantique pour me réjouir du nouveau couple alors que je regardait à la table des professeur, je vis le professeur Snape manger son poulet avec son allure sévère.

Et c'est là que je revint à ma maladresse habituelle.

J'essayait de siroter mais je renversais mon jus partout sur moi, mon poulet atterrit dans la figure de Ron et je détruisit la nourriture de Harry avec mon coude.

Quand Snape regarda à nouveau vers moi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas détacher mon regard de lui.

Et j'avais perdu tout les mots de mon vocabulaire.

Il y avais quelque chose qui se développait dans ma poitrine et si je ne pouvais pas le proclamer, j'exploserais certainement !

Mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que c'était, je n'avais jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi puissant.

C'était juste autour de moi et c'était sur mes genoux avant ce sentiment que je ne pouvais expliquer.

Et maintenant, c'était lundi matin et ce sentiment avait encore besoin d'être communiquer.

Cela semblait comme si ce n'était pas le mien et qu'il serait à l'intérieur de moi jusqu'à ce que je l'exprime.

C'était ça.

J'avais besoin de parler à Hermione.

La chance se présenta au dîner, quand elle ressentit l'urgence d'aller à la bibliothèque pour rechercher qui-sait-quoi pour Harry.

Je la suivit et demanda à lui parler.

Et alors, dans la bibliothèque vide, j'essayais de résoudre tout.

- Es-tu sûre que ce n'était pas un philtre d'amour ?

- Oh oui, je suis sûre, dit-elle en secouant énergiquement la tête de haut en bas. Cela te fait simplement te sentir… bien… comment pourrai-je expliquer ?

- Comme si tu allais exploser à chaque fois que tu vois cette personne ? Dis-je avant qu'elle ne puisse essayer d'expliquer. Comme si il y avait une bombe dans ta poitrine qui brûlerait et quitterait chaque parcelle de ton corps si tu arrêtais simplement de le regarder et te faisait te sentir comme s'il avait besoin de savoir ce que tu ressentait et que le monde entier disparaissait lorsqu'il est tout près et que la douleur physique n'est rien comparée à ce que tu ressent à l'intérieur de toi quand tu ne peux pas dire ces mots.

- Wow Ginny, je n'imaginait pas que tu aimais Harry aussi fort… dit Hermione, ayant l'air concernée.

Ça y était.

Je suis venue si rapidement.

J'ai dit ce que je pensait urgent de dire.

- je suis amoureuse du professeur Snape.

Ça y était, je l'avais dit.

La douleur devrait partir à tout moment maintenant.

A tout moment maintenant.

Oh…

- Je l'ai dit, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressent encore cette chose brûlant dans ma poitrine ? criais-je, désespérée.

Hermione referma sa mâchoire et ravala difficilement.

- Es-tu sûre que tu ressent toutes ses choses que tu m'a si parfaitement décrit lorsque tu regarde Snape ?

Je fit signe de la tête, me sentant malheureuse.

- Bien Ginny, je ne sais pas que dire… Je pense…, elle me regardait, entièrement concernée maintenant. Je ne pense pas que la douleur s'effacera avant que tu ne lui dise ce que tu ressent.


	2. chapitre 2

Désolée pour ce chapitre aussi court mais je partage l'histoire aux mêmes endroits que son auteur alors…

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les deux chapitres restants seront plus long.**

**Cela risque de prendre quelques jours avant que les autres chapitres soit posté mais j'essayerai de faire assez vite.**

**Mais il faut quand même que je m'occupe de mon histoire à moi en même temps…**

!!! rappel : Histoire vue sous le point de vue de Ginny !!!

CHAPITRE 2

Mon monde était bouleversé.

- Tu te moques de moi !

Elle a simplement secouer la tête et je savais que j'avais perdu.

- Mais il devrait y avoir une potion qui pourrait annuler ce que tu ressent… tu sais… ce besoin de lui parler. Dit-elle, essayant de me réconforter. Je vais commencer à la chercher dès maintenant et je suis sûr que tu te sentira tout de suite mieux… Mais Ginny…, elle déglutit, se préparer que je savais qu'elle voulait poser.

- Comment peux-tu aimer Snape ?

Comment pouvais-je aimer Snape ?

Ce n'était pas possible, vraiment.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette manière… 

Oh non… attendez.

Il y avais cette fois où j'avais pensé que je lui lavais les cheveux avec mes mains… et cette pensée m'avais inciter à penser à nous dans une baignoire, paraissant vraiment heureux et…

Mais j'avais abandonné cette pensée sur le moment et je n'y avais plus jamais repensé jusqu'à maintenant.

Ben, il y avais eu cette autre fois, quand j'avais regardé ses yeux et sentit comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui y était caché et que seul la bonne personne puisse le voir et cette-fois là, j'avais la curieuse impression que, de tout le monde, je serais la seule à l'interpréter. 

Je n'avais pas pu oublier cette pensée aussi facilement.

J'avais rêver de ses yeux cette nuit-là, mais lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai simplement appelé ce rêve un cauchemar et j'ai repris ma vie.

Oh, et puis, il y avait cette fois où j'ai regardé son corps et…

D'accord, peut-être que j'avais déjà pensé à lui de cette manière… mais comment n'avais-je pas réalisé ça jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Parce que tu étais trop effrayé pour nier ton béguin sur Harry, Ginny.

Maintenant, m'a conscience avait parler et c'était vrai.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'essayer et me contrôler devant lui jusqu'à ce que Hermione trouve une bonne potion qui tuera ce besoin de lui parler et tout sera à nouveau normal.

Qui essayais-je de berner ?

La chose empirait chaque fois que je regardais vers lui !

Et maintenant je pouvais entendre sa voix même depuis l'autre côté du château, sentire sa présence à de miles de distance.

Et cette douleur à l'intérieur de moi ne s'atténuera jamais.

Et même si cela arrivait, pourrais-je vraiment tenir ma bouche fermée ?

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une potion qui pourrais vous débarrasser d'un amour non-partagé ou était-ce ça ?

Non, cela ne l'était pas.

En tout cas, dans l'aire commune de la bibliothèque, j'aurais bientôt découvert tous les livres de potion qu'il y avait à lire ici.

J'ai failli mettre en pièce le dernier livre de la pile de frustration lorsque madame Pince vint le sauver de mes mains, avec un air fâché. 

- Vous ne pouvez pas détruire la propriété de la bibliothèque ! dit-elle d'un ton très rude.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peut trouver cette damnée potion nulle part ! soupirais-je, pleurant presque pendant que je repoussais mes cheveux avec désespoir.

Ça devait être un étrange tableau car la bibliothécaire m'a regardé avec inquiétude et a dit quelque chose qui lui semblait parfaitement évident :

- Et pourquoi n'interrogez-vous pas tout simplement votre professeur de potion ?


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 

Bien sûr, je sais que vous pensez que le conseil de la bibliothécaire était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire.

Premièrement parce que nous connaissons tous le tempérament de mon professeur de potion.

Il me dirait que je ne suis qu'une stupide enfant qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de lui faire perdre son précieux temps.

Et deuxièmement, je ne pouvais pas lieu parler.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Cela me mettrait en tête quelque chose de très stupide que je regretterais pour le reste de ma vie.

Je savais tout ça.

Mais ce conseil restait encré dans mon esprit chaque minute.

Une part de moi – celle que j'ignorais avoir – me disait simplement que ce ne serait pas si mal.

Après tout, ce serait une excuse pour lui parler.

Et, figurez-vous que cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione m'avait promis une solution et qu'il n'y en avais toujours pas.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était lundi.

Et il était là, parlant avec sa voix de velours, sa peau pale contrastant avec ses robes noires, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux maintenant et ensuite, me conduisant à la folie à chaque minute.

J'allais exploser aujourd'hui.

Je m'imaginais criant à la classe entière que j'étais amoureuse du professeur le plus haït que Hogwarts n'ait jamais eu.

Je ne pouvais rien lui demander c'était une idée terrible.

Si je restait à côté de lui trop longtemps j'exploserais et…

Et ensuite, mon chaudron explosa.

Ce n'était pas simplement l'avoir fait fondre ni avoir renverser de la potion partout…

Il avait littéralement explosé, recouvrant mes camarade de classe et moi-même d'un liquide pourpre qui était supposé être bleu.

- Retenue Weasley, et trente point pour Griffondor ! cria-t-il, en colère, son visage pale maintenant aussi rouge que ma potion. Maintenant, nettoyez ce désordre avant que je décide de faire quelque chose de drastique !

J'étais pétrifiée, mais je me suis hâtée de commencer à nettoyer avant qu'il ne crie à nouveaux.

Je sentit des larmes courir sur mes joues.

Comment est-ce possible que je sois amoureuse d'un homme qui me crie dessus comme si j'étais un chien ?

Après un long moment, il reparla, maintenant d'un ton froid qui me faisait sentir des frissons le long de mon échine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Weasley ? Pas que vous étiez un génie avant, mais maintenant, vous laissez votre esprit vagabonder et vous ruiner tout les potions simple que je vous donne à faire. Et je ne vous incite pas à faire quelque chose de compliquer. Elles sont simple, si facile qu'un élève de première année pourrais les faire correctement !

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que nous étions seul dans la classe tout le monde était sortit pour manger.

Je n'avais même pas entendu la cloche sonner j'était si absorbée par mes pensée de propre-haine.

Là, il était devant moi, ses robes couvertes de reste pourpre sur la table, portant simplement un t-shirt noir et un pantalon noir.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchit… murmurais-je, le priant de comprendre.

- C'était évident. Me coupa-t-il avec un sourire arrogant. Bien que réfléchir n'était pas très difficile pour vous avant.

Était-ce mon imagination ou venait-il de me faire un compliment à sa manière un peu tordue ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, même avec la douleur dans ma poitrine risquant de me casser en deux.

Et il remarqua ce sourire.

J'ai réalisé ça lorsque son expression devint fâchée et qu'il cria de frustration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ?

- Je vous aime… dis-je d'une voix très claire.

Oh non, oh non.

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche, trop choqué pour faire autre chose.

Lui, apparemment, était aussi très choqué, alors il me regarda comme si j'étais folle sa bouche s'ouvrit.

- Je suis désolée…

J'essayais de dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint.

Mais mes stupides excuses le sortirent de sa surprise, bien qu'il semblait hors d'état de parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous à fait dire ça non de Dieu ? dit-il d'un ton stupéfait, comme s'il avait été terrassé par cette révélation.

- Que j'étais désolée ?

- Que vous étiez amoureuse de moi !

- Je n'ais pas dit que j'étais amoureuse de vous. Dis-je, me sentant plus confiante. J'ai dit que je vous aimais. * je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière maintenant*. Et si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que j'aime…

- D'accord, j'ai entendu ! me coupa-t-il, secouant la tête comme s'il essayait de chasser sa confusion. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je dois vous envoyer à l'infirmerie car vous n'êtes certainement pas bien, ou si je dois simplement enlever cinquante point à Griffondor et parler avec le directeur du fait que vous aller être expulsée !

- Expulsée ! criais-je de frustration, encore à genoux devant lui. Pourquoi serais-je expulsée ?

- Parce que vous essayer de vous moquer de moi, et que les élèves de sont pas autorisé à se moquer des professeur de cette façon ! 

Il semblait assez puéril en disant cela.

- Je ne me moque pas de vous ! dis-je en me relevant, des larmes coulant à nouveau sur mes joues lorsque mon tempérament de Weasley pris le meilleur de moi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas  le tenir plus longtemps  cause de cette stupide potion que je n'aurait jamais du boire !

Ses yeux brillaient assez dangereusement à présent.

- Alors, laissez-moi voir si j'ai compris… dit-il, reprenant un ton froid. Vous avez bu un filtre d'amour. Et ensuite, vous m'avez vu, et maintenant, vous êtes amoureuse de moi. 

Il souriait malicieusement.

- Bien, Miss Weasley, je suis désolé de vous dire que les filtres d'amours son interdit dans cette école et que maintenant, vous serez certainement expulsée.

- Ce n'était pas un filtre d'amour. Dis-je d'un ton résigné. C'étais une potion qui vous fait réalisé qui vous aimer. Je l'ai bu pour soutenir une amis et ensuite, j'ai découvert que, de tout le monde, c'était de vous que je suis vraiment amoureuse.

Il gela, son sourire mourrant lorsqu'il réalisa ce que je venais de dire.

Il regarda en bas pendant une minute, mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, il paraissait tout aussi perdu que je l'étais.


	4. chapitre 4

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça m'encourage à continuer ma traduction…

Maintenant, pour ceux et celle qui voudrait félicité **underyourstars**, l'auteur de cette magnifique fic, son adresse est dans le premier chapitre ( écrivez en anglais).

Sinon, ben voilà le dernier chapitre, qui est bien plus long que les autres.

Sinon, ben, BONNE LECTURE !!!

Chapitre 4 

Je courrais dans les corridors, un peu plus tard ce soir-là, pour faire ma retenue, portant le livre avec lequel Hermione à fait cette damnée potion.

J'étais déjà en retard, parce que je n'arrivais pas à retrouver ce maudit livre dans la bibliothèque et que je ne trouvais Hermione nulle part pour lui demandé son aide.

Mais à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées.

J'ai juste lever ma baguette et me suis focalisée sur le livre en disant :

- Accio, livra avec la potion qui a ruiné ma vie !

Étonnement, le bon livre a atterrit tout de suite dans mes mains et je me suis ruée dans les escaliers, me rendant dans les donjons.

Je me suis arrêtée lorsque je suis arrivée devant la salle de potion et j'ai doucement ouvert la porte.

Il était là, assis derrière son bureau, trop concentré sur ses pensées pour me remarquer.

J'ai pris mon temps et ai joui de la vision aussi longtemps que je le pouvais.

Ses longs doigts frappaient la table, parfois glissant sur elle, presque comme une caresse.

Je pouvais presque sentir ces doigts caressant ma peau, et mon corps brûlait à cette pensée.

Je regardait une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux, et cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Soudain, je fus consciente de sa  respiration, de son odeur et de sa présence qui dominait la classe entière.

Je fermait les yeux, ma tête tournant à cause de toute les sensations que j'expérimentait, oubliant le reste du monde, pendant que je pouvais sentir sa présence, plus proche, plus proche…

- Miss Weasley, j'apprécierais si vous entriez simplement et m'aideriez à résoudre ce problème rapidement, dit-il rudement, son visage juste à quelque centimètre de moi.

Je retournais soudain à la réalité, mais pas aussi embarrassée que je le devrais.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivais ?

Et attendez… Venais-t-il d'appeler mon amour pour lui, un problème ?

Parce que ça blesse !

Il me fit signe de la main, me demandant de prendre une chaise et de m'asseoir devant lui.

Après que je l'aies fait, il dit finalement :

- Alors, laissez-moi voir cette potion.

Ce n'était pas une requête, mais un ordre.

J'ai rapidement trouver la page et lui ai donné le livre qu'il prit, faisant attention de ne pas toucher ma main.

Je restait simplement là, observant la table pendant qu'il lisait encore et encore.

Lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête, je le regardai et remarquai qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude, bien qu'il essayait de gardé un visage contrôlé.

Je pouvais dire ça parce qu'il faisait une très pauvre tentative de contrôlé son visage lorsqu'il me regarda droit dans les yeux et ensuite partout mais moi.

- En effet, ce n'est pas un filtre d'amour qui a rater.

- Alors ? demandai-je, par certaine de quoi devoir faire.

J'aurai du me sentir effrayée qu'il sache, mais étonnement j'attendais simplement une solution.

La douleur dans la poitrine me consumait encore entièrement, bien que cela soit plus faible maintenant que j'avais confesser mes sentiments.

- Alors, je ne sais pas comment arrêter ça… confessa-t-il, son ton froid devenu maintenant assez émotionnel. Pourriez vous juste surmonter votre amour pour moi bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas ! répondis-je, énervée par cette suggestion. Mais j'apprécierais réellement que vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme une stupide petite fille qui est amoureuse de vous par manque de meilleures choses à faire !

- Bien… ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda-t-il, ressemblant à un stupide petit garçon.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire, réalisant comme cela devait être difficile pour quelqu'un qui avais l'habitude d'être haï, de soudain être aimer.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas me donner une potion qui me sortirais de cet amour ? demandais-je, ma voix baissant.

Il me regarda, ses yeux aussi froid qu'avant.

- Bien, non, Miss Weasley, car ce genre de potion est formellement interdite dans cette école, et je ne vais pas briser les règles que j'ai aidé à créer simplement pour arrêter une situation très embarrassante pour vous… et moi. 

Il dit la dernière partie très rapidement, son visage rouge d'embarras.

Juste ensuite, il frappa la table très fort et se leva, brûlant de frustration :

- Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas vous contentez d'être le petit animal de compagnie de Potter, de le suivre partout comme s'il était le centre de l'univers ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous dit ce que vous ressentiez ? Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas tout simplement rester tranquille et gérer cette situation comme tout autre fille normale ?

- J'aurais bien voulu garder ma bouche fermée ! criais-je, sentant mes larmes revenir pendant que je le regardais avec un courage que n'avais pas idée de posséder. Vous pensez que cela me réjoui d'avoir cette conversation avec vous, parler de mes sentiments comme s'ils étaient assez inconséquents, pour ne pas y porter attention ? Je sais que c'étais fous de ressentir ça, parce que vous êtes vieux et que vous n'avez aucun sentiments ! Mais vous avez les plus beau cheveux, qui pourraient être assez doux si vous y prêtiez attention, et vous avez quelque chose dans vos yeux qui flamboie… Votre voix… dieu, chaque fois que vous parler, vous m'envoyez au Paradis enveloppée dans du velours… et ensuite, je me suis retrouvée à vous regarder comme je n'avais jamais regardé personne… Et j'ai simplement su…, j'écartais mes larmes avec le dos de ma main, souriant à la pensée. Vous n'avez pas idée de combien ça blesse de ressentir toute ses chose et de les garder secrète. Après cette stupide potion, j'ai eu mal dans ma poitrine avec ce besoin de tout vous dire. E devait vous le dire où j'aurais explosé ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lorsque ma bouche à été plus rapide que mon cerveau.

Le silence était si lourd que je pouvais le sentir dans l'air, compressant mes poumons à chaque inspiration.

Après un long moment, si long que cela me sembla des heures, il parla de sa voix de velours :

- Alors, je pense être intolérablement grossier avec vous de ne pas vous aider à vous débarrasser de vos sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Ai-je perçu une note d'espérance dans sa voix ou était-ce juste mes propres espérance qui me jouaient un tour ?

- Plus intolérablement rude que vous êtes d'habitude ? demandais-je dans un murmure.

Il rit avec moi à cette pensée.

Oh, combien beau était son rire !

Si seulement il pourrait rire plus souvent !

Il marcha jusqu'à sa table, restant debout derrière elle avec ses main derrière son dos et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix n'essayait pas d'être contrôlée ou froide, c'était juste un ton résigné qui pourrait briser mon cœur plus facilement que tout autre ton.

- Alors, je ne crois pas que je puisse vous aider.

Oh oui, cela brise mon cœur.

- Vous voyez Miss Weasley, vous êtes mon étudiante après tout. Notre différence d'age, que vous n'avez pas bien considérée, serait un gros problème si nous décidions de nourrir ce… béguin. Soupira-t-il. Et je perdrais mon travail alors que vous, vous détruiriez votre réputation pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut tout simplement pas la peine.

Je regardai en haut pour rencontrer ses yeux, lesquels presque bienveillant maintenant, brillant avec un sentiment que je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu expliquer.

- Alors, je suggère que vous repreniez votre vie et que vous cherchiez des garçons de votre ages avec qui vous pourrez sortir, comme les filles comme vous le font.

Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes larmes à présent.

Je sanglotais incontrôlablement, me tenant devant lui, la table en solide barrière, bien que je sache que ce n'étais pas la seule chose qui nous tenait à distance l'un de l'autre.

Il avait raison.

Il avait absolument raison, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour changer cela.

J'avais été si égoïste, pensant à mes sentiments comme quelque chose de si nocif que je n'avais même pas considérer le fait qu'il pouvait aussi avoir des sentiments, et je ne voulais pas être le centre de son univers.

Mais une partie de mon cerveau était bien trop obstinée pour renoncer je me suis retrouvée à lui demander :

- Et pour la douleur dans ma poitrine.

Il sembla presque impuissant.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider Miss Weasley, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que personne n'est jamais mort d'une peine de cœur. Croyez-moi.

Je fis un signe de tête, essayant de contrôler mes sanglots, séchant mes larmes avec le dos de ma main.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir prit autant de votre temps…

Il secoua sa tête ses yeux exprimant de l'inquiétude et… de la douleur ?

Je pris le livre et me rendis à la porte, par certaine de vouloir la traverser.

- Je crois que vous comprendrez si je deviens plus intempérant autour de votre classe et que j'enlèverais des points à Griffondors si vous veniez à respirez plus fort que vous ne le devriez. Dit il, sa voix aussi froide que ces donjons.

- Bien sûr. Dis-je d'une voix fade, souriant à sa présence d'esprit.

Au moment ou je touchais la poignée de la porte, il me rappela et je l'entendit dire, dans un presque murmure, son ton à nouveau émotionnel :

- Merci…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je partit sans autre mots et restai derrière la porte après l'avoir refermée.

Je n'entendit aucun mouvement pendant que je suis restée là, mon cœur en miette alors que j'essayait de contrôler mes larmes.

Je ne peut expliquer comment je suis retournée à la tour de Griffondors, cette nuit-là, mais il était onze heure lorsque je donnai le mot de passe à la grosse dame et suis entrée dans la salle presque vide.

Je m'assis sur un des sofa, tenant encore le livre contre ma poitrine, inconsciente de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

Je suis restée là, pendant un long moment, regardant les flammes dans la cheminée, mes yeux sec maintenant que mes larmes étaient parties.

- Hey Ginny ?

J'entendis un doux murmure à côté de moi, et je me retournai pour voir Harry Potter me regarder avec inquiétude.

- Oh salut Harry, je n'avais pas vu que tu était là ! 

J'essayais de sourire mais cela ne sonnais pas très convainquant.

- J'ai réalisé ça lorsque tu es passée devant moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Je suis désolée…

- Non, c'est rien, me sourit-il. Je pense que tu me traite de la façon dont je t'ai toujours traitée, hein ?.

- Non !

Je secouai ma tête, me retournant complètement face à lui.

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait me sentir comme si je n'étais pas là. Parfois que tu ne voulais pas de moi là, mais jamais que je n'étais pas là…

Ses brillèrent tristement lors de cette prise de conscience.

- Oh Ginny, je suis désolé. J'aurais du être plus attentif j'aurais du te parler…

- Tu te sens comme la cinquième roue du carrosse maintenant que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je avec un sourire, essayant de le réconforter.

Il hocha tristement la tête, examinant la cheminée avec un intérêt renouvelé.

- Ils sont encore mes amis, bien sûr, et je suis très heureux pour eux, mais… ce n'est plus la même chose.

- Je comprend, dis-je en le regardant, repoussant mes propres misères pour essayant de le faire se sentir mieux.

- Je pense que vous avons beaucoup traversé ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme ci cela pouvais s'effacer.

Il laissa sortir un cri de frustration.                 

- Quand même, nous avons fait face à un troll ensemble.        

- Je réalise que ce n'étais plus qu'une aide, mais on peut dire que nous avons affronter Lord Voldemort ensemble, une fois.

Il me regarda profondément, sondant mes yeux avec les siens et sourit, se sentant très à l'aise maintenant.

- Oui, nous l'avons fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous sommes resté tranquille pendant un moment, des souvenirs courrant au travers de nos esprits.

- Tu aimes les échecs sorciers ? cassa-t-il le silence.

- Tout le temps ! riais-je, laissant le livre de côté et aidant Harry avec les pièce et la table.

Peut-être que le nuit ne sera pas si longue après tout, me dis-je lâchant ma poitrine, comprenant que cette peine, un jour, enfin, probablement un jour, laissera place à quelque chose de nouveau.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre.


End file.
